


As You Wish

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Mostly Dead, Not All Dead, Thank You Very Much [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, How did this get past my Mind Palace Defenses?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Rainbow cupcakes make everything better!</p><p>Song-fic. This normally isn't how most of my fics go but I've been on an Avengers/music that inspires said kick/why can't I stop crossing over things that should probably not be crossed with Avengers. *coughs* That has nothing to do with this and I hope you enjoy the next installement of the verse! </p><p>Contains triggers to psychological health. Mentions eating disorders shortly and very seriously. </p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So I lied when I said I was done with this verse. Never trust me when I say I'm ending something. Hell, don't trust me at all! This is Fondant or Frosting; I'm Still Thinking from Steve's point of view, both before and after but not during. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers. I'm just playing with the characters and returning them slightly used, okay? Okay. 
> 
> WARNING: A slash fic. If you have a problem with that, click the back button or exit out of the window. When you read past this line, I have not coerced, forced nor compelled you in any manner to continue this fic. Contains Capsicoul+Clint, Science-boyfriends and ThunderSpider. However, that being said, if you enjoy a good story despite the pairings/trios mentioned please continue. Mentions eating disorders shortly and very seriously. 

* * *

The first time anyone sees Steve carrying around a sketchbook, it comes as a surprise. What comes as even more of a surprise? He doesn't let just anyone see inside of it. The Avengers have their own sketchbooks; color coordinated and everything but the grey one? Oh, the grey one is the you-touch-this-you-die one. Only... Steve never intended for anyone to see it in the first place. 

* * *

This particular sketchbook holds all of his initial impressions of Coulson (it's okay to call him Phil in his head, right?). It also holds the bloodied trade cards, now signed in the neatest handwriting Steve could muster. He keeps this one for sleepless nights and briefings that mention Coulson in passing. 

It's been months since the invasion but Clint whispers stories of his former handler when both of them have night terrors. Steve whispers back tales of the Depression and how in certain places in the city you could still see stars over the smog. It's slow, to be sure, but he slowly uncurls from his corner of the couch and Clint does the same until they're curled up together in the archer's space. 

"What's your favorite memory?" Clint asks as he channel-surfs and lands on Animal Planet. The background noise is unimportant even as he catalogues it for processing later; it's one of the more annoying traits the serum imbued. 

"Ever?" 

"Ever." the archer confirms, nodding for emphasis. 

"Meeting him." 

"Phil?" Pain laces the response. 

"He was so... full of life. I was itching for something to draw with the instant he left but-"

"The alien invasion got in the way." Clint finished for him, snorting with slight amusement. 

"We've got the strangest ways to end our sentences." 

"Well, the X-Men, Fantastic Four and the solo supers going around would probably have some too." 

"It did get in the way, didn't it?" 

"The wake..." 

"Fury's an ass." Steve doesn't cuss very often but he will at least say this. 

"That he is, Steve, that he is." 

                                            ** _-After the Avenger's Cake-_**

He inhales Phil's sharp peppermint smell that's his natural scent but most people can't smell it. It's only accented by the fact that he drinks peppermint mochas whenever they can get them. Clint? Clint's is soothing, softer, more earthy loam and sea salt than anything else. Steve shifts to embrace them and encounters air. His eyes snap open in time for him to see Phil yawning at the edge of the bed. Making no noise, he wraps his arms around Phil gently and inhales the scent right from the source. 

"Mmm, Steve." 

"Morning gorgeous." he murmurs back as he slides his hand under Phil's (his own but he likes it when it drops from Phil's shoulder) shirt and right onto the scars. Phil squirms and shudders softly but doesn't put up more resistance than that. He doesn't understand why Phil's so self-conscious about scars that Steve can never get. Clint is in agreement that they touch them at least twice a day. Thier agent relaxes as he lifts him up, still tracing over the most recent scar which was gotten on the last mission nearly a week ago. 

"Stop that." 

"Stop what?" he teases as he nibbles on Phil's neck higher than his suit collar can cover. 

"The newbies don't need to know I have two idiots who like the way I taste. They might want one of their own." Steve growls low in his chest as he tightens his grip minutely Phil's hips. He's careful about his strength around them but he doesn't like the idea of a junior Agent getting a hold on what's his and Clint's. "Hey." 

"Today's the day off. I don't want to think about junior Agents ogling our Agent." he says as he shifts Phil into the breakfast nook. "Clint?" 

"Making crepes in the kitchen." comes the cheerful reply. Clint pokes his head out of the kitchen on their floor (Tony had indulged them) and grins at Phil's bemused smile. "Babe, you seriously should stop encouraging the juniors. They think you like them when you smile." 

"I'm not encouraging these people. I'm just doing my job." 

"You're the equivalent of the 'hot guy in such and such department that looks like he needs a good shag' in SHIELD. I hate it." Clint says as he points the spatula at Phil with a serious face. "Can't we kiss you in the hallways or in front of them? Frankly, the urge to kill them in their sleep is getting harder to repress." 

"Steve?" 

"I'd like to kiss you whenever I'd like but I know you need the privacy." he says as he pulls the strawberry jam from the fridge. Hazel eyes looked at him softly as Phil unfolded himself from the nook. He invaded Steve's space until he was pressed as closely as he could be against him. "Yes?" 

"This goes both ways? If I feel like kissing either of you?" 

"Go for it." He laughs as he pulls the last of the crepes off the stove, putting them on the still hot plate. Phil grabs Clint's shirt sleeve and tugs him into a heated kiss with plenty of tongue involved. Steve lavished attention on Phil's neck again, going lower and nibbling on his collarbone, loving the muffled moan he heard through the kiss. 

They broke the kiss, panting heavily as Steve pulled Clint into another kiss, tasting every inch as they heard Phil whisper, "Fuck that's hot." He goes for Phil again, his hand still tracing the back scars as he's joined by Clint in taking off the shirt. A loudly cleared throat has him sighing in frustration. 

"Yes?" he doesn't turn around and makes sure Phil's not seen by whoever it is. 

"Tony was going to ask you up for breakfast but... I see you're busy." It's Bruce and he sounds a little rough. "I'll tell him you're not available." His voice squeaks on the last part as he practically flees from the room. 

"Where were we?" 

They sit down to breakfast slightly more ruffled than before but satisfied. Phil's back to being practical, eating his crepe like he doesn't have love bites covering his neck and shoulder (which is exposed by the extra-large shirt). Steve feels particularly proud of the darkest one that's impossible to cover up. 

"What are we doing after this?" 

"I was hoping to wander a bit, maybe. I need to get used to the city again." he says after a moment, hoping they'll show him their favorite spots. 

"I've got a few places I haven't shown you." Clint says with a warm smile.   
Phil's expression is thoughtful, as though he's running through a list. "I've got a few secret nooks." 

"Weather's a bit nibbly." he mutters as he checks his StarkPad. 

"I can wear a scarf." came Phil's amused reply. "Even if the pair of you are just going to give me more lovebites that I can't explain away without the conversation being awkward." 

* * *

 

They visit little hole-in-the-walls that make him smile like he hasn't since he woke up. It's the family run places that he remembers; some of them are still open and being run by grandchildren or children of those he knew. The best part? Some of the owners were in and recognized him. 

"Is that who I think it is?" The shaking voice catches his attention as he's browsing the store he knows by heart. 

"Steve Rogers." Steve turned around at his name, nearly bumping his head on the hanging spices. "You're not so little anymore." 

"I suppose not, Mrs. Hendricks." He says as he spots Phil shivering. "A moment, please?" Steve snags his lover, looking for Clint.

"He's busy sniffing for food. He'll be back." Phil reassures him with a stroke along his cheek with cold fingers. 

"Geez you're cold, babe." he mutters as he warms up Phil's hands with his own. Steve's glad he wore warmer clothes now as he pulls Phil against him. "Why'd you stay outside?" 

"Because Clint's an idiot and he'll get into trouble if I'm not watching?" He laughs at that, shaking his head as he spots Clint snarfing down two hot dogs. 

"Mind introducing me to this young gentleman?" Ah. He knew he'd forgotten something. 

"Mrs. Hendricks, this is Phil. Phil, this was one of Mam's friends." 

"How do you do, ma'am?"

"Helen will do, dear. He's so polite." 

"Phil's been my rock." 

"Then why aren't you married to him?" 

"... It's complicated." 

"Oh, dear, it's not that hard." 

"Steve, you'll love this new exhibit they have on-Oh. Hello." Clint glances between Helen as well as how they stand before shrugging and planting a cold kiss on Phil's forehead. "Phil, you forgot your gloves again, didn't you?" Steve watches as she figures it out and raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head fondly as they bicker with hand signals right under his nose. 

"I have them, actually. I knew you'd forget." He slides on the insulated black gloves and tugs to make sure they stay on. 

"I'm not a three-year-old." Phil huffs as he attempts to cross his arms. The only problem with that plan is that his arms are full of Clint and when the archer pulls out the kick puppy look Phil always folds. "Fine. You're forgiven." 

"Yay." the response is muffled as he buries his face against Phil's neck, humming with contentment. "So, can we go see that new exhibit in the museum?" 

"Yes. It was nice seeing you, Helen. I'll drop by sometime." 

"You do that then." It's an odd feeling to be remembered from before his time as a super-soldier but also humbling him in ways that he never suspected it would. This trip was well worth massaging Clint and Phil's sore feet afterwards. 

The weeks flash past and then it's Steve who ends up in medical. He doesn't remember much of the battle due to his body knitting him back together from being almost cut in half by an alien blade. It's safe to say that he's only bleeding sluggishly by the time they ferry him into the Med Bay. Both Clint and Phil have to be pulled away for the debriefing; that's only after he reassures them he'll be fine. 

The pull on the intestine that's still healing is definitely worth the pain as they nod in sync before resolutely turning around and bitch Fury out for not telling them about said alien blade. He falls into limbo, barely conscious and still feeling the wound stitch itself back together (a very weird feeling, mind you, and he doesn't appreciate the stares of the medical personnel). It seems to take forever until both of his lovers are back and sleeping by his uninjured side. He takes in a hitching breath as he sits up groaning as he wipes away brown, slightly sticky mess that's drying on his healed side. 

"Well that's fun." he quips dryly. The orderly on duty gaped at him open-mouthed as he checked to make sure he had briefs on under the flimsy paper gown. Clint was the first to startle awake, followed by Phil as they hold him tight, careful of the side they'd seen injured. "I'm fine. It's just drying blood." 

"Oh, good. That's always fun." Phil sighs as he pulls wet wipes from a suit pocket Steve swears wasn't there before. Some things will remain a mystery to him about his partner. Taking them, he cleans away the mess, thankful none got on the cloth. The orderly just wheels a new bed over after he gets up and gently pulls the IV from the vein in his hand. They all settle into it, Clint on his healed side. His archer's busy brushing his fingertips over the slowly fading scar tissue while Phil's busy exploring his mouth. He breaks the kiss gently before pulling them close.   
"Maybe in the morning. I'm sure neither of you have slept in the last eight to ten hours." 

* * *

 

It's not their intention to forever scar the newest doctor on SHIELD's payroll by way of really flexible sex but they get booted out of medical so fast, Clint's almost whooping with joy. 

"That's the fastest I've ever seen someone sign any  paperwork." Phil says as Steve gets properly dressed in his office. 

"I could've sworn it was Dr. Yin who was supposed to check up on you... She's usually cool about us messing around." Clint grumbled as he nursed the back of his head from where the new doctor had swatted him. "Geez. So offended because we like post-battle sex... Hello, it's a part and parcel when you work on superheroes who are in relationships?!" 

"I'm just glad she didn't ban us entirely." he says as he stretches out all the latent kinks in his muscles. "Do we have the day off?" 

"I don't and Clint has a mission briefing in an hour." Phil looks unhappy with that, so Steve kisses him into smiling. "You're too sweet for your own good." 

"Oh. I think I'll apologize to the Med staff." The way he apologizes is similar to when there are bad battles for Phil; he bakes to relieve stress as well as apologize. It's not a terrible habit and it gets him endeared with the secretaries. 

"Aww... Can you save a few?" Clint whined as he climbed into the vents. "I hate mission briefings."

"If you hurry back from the briefing, I'll see what I can do." 

"What is it this time?" Phil hummed as he scowled at the pile of paperwork on his desk from the most recent battle. 

"Rainbow cupcakes." 

"So, uh, is that for the Supreme Court thingy or just because?" 

"Just because I can." He clarifies as he heads out, kissing Phil lightly as he trails a finger along the vents and gets a thump in return. One of the labs has been turned into a kitchen because of the various Agents who like to bake. He snags everything he needs (he'll eventually have to replace what he took because it's policy) and starts cracking eggs, absently swaying to the beat of a song he heard in passing on the radio. "JARVIS?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"If I hum a few bars, can you find me the song?" 

"Certainly, sir." Steve hummed out a few bars and JARVIS played the song on a low volume level as to not disturb anyone else if they came into the kitchen. 

_Underneath the city lights_  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don’t apply, no  
And you can’t keep a good girl down 

_She comes through the club looking for a good time_  
Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime  
Don’t need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine  
Up on the table, she’ll be dancing all night (hee-eey) 

_Babydoll just come to life_  
Under the spotlight  
All the girls wanna fall in line 

_We say_  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies ’bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque 

_A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice_  
She’s a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little what, what  
Up on the tables we’ll be dancing all night (hee-eey) 

_Everybody just come to life_  
Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind 

_We say_  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies ’bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque 

_Ok girls, let’s show them how it’s done_  
It ain’t over till we say  
And we’ve only just begun 

_Lemme hear you say_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah… yeah yeah… 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque 

_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest_  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque 

He puts the batter into the oven and then reaches for his grey sketchbook only to find a newbie (male) about to open the front cover. "Put that down." he makes his voice cold but pleasant enough to stop the man from pulling it open all the way. 

"This yours?" 

"Yes." The tone is clipped, cool and not friendly. Steve's not too fond of how it makes him sound but if this guy saw the pages...

"I just wanted a peek. Most artists like their work seen." Steve hates to intimidate people into backing off but he steps into the man's personal bubble to take back the book. 

"You looking into this one is a bit like this." He looms over the man (who's only 5'5") and stares at him until the newbie turns away. "I take it you get where I'm going." 

"Yessir." Steve tucks it under his arm as he goes to check on his cupcakes. "If you don't mind me asking, what's in there?" 

"Personal things." Things like jagged black ice, of Bucky, Peggy and the Howling Commandoes, of Phil's face as he surprises his Agent lover with other pieces of memorabilia and Clint when he falls asleep on the roof beams. Though lately the drawings have gotten so much lighter than what he's been used to sketching in this particular book. "What are you doing here in the first place?" 

"I heard the rumors that some of the Agents bake. Are you new here too?" 

"I've been... around. Exactly who told you to harass the Agent who was baking?" 

"Sitwell, sir. I think he was having me on." 

"I'll deal with Sitwell. Enjoy the rest of your orientation." he said ominously enough so that the kid skedaddled out of the kitchen. 

"Umm, sir?" the newbie poked his head back in for a moment. "Whatever you're baking smells delicious." 

"They are and they will be more so when I eat them on an unconcious Sitwell. You'll find that you need a sense of humor to keep up with the Avengers." 

"A-Avengers?" 

"Didn't they tell you? Newbies always get posted for post-battle watches." Steve had a mischevious streak he'd hidden from everyone except his lovers. Oh, he was going to have fun with this...

He saved a good dozen for his lovers in Phil's office and then went to embarrass Sitwell in front of the newbies. Steve strolled down the hallways of the Helicarrier with a smirk and rainbow cupcakes decorated with geeky references, like a certain Buster sword, light saber and several others. It was like parting a sea of black, one Sitwell didn't notice as the other Senior Agents fled. Mind, Steve wasn't even wearing his uniform and they snapped hasty salutes before getting out of his way. 

"Sitwell." he practically purred as the younger man (who wasn't actually all that much older than Phil) was in an animated conversation about using the newbies against Phil. 

"And I asked the kid to harass the first person he saw in there. Obviously it's going to be-Captain America?" 

"One and the same. I'm of the opinion that you ought to re-think who you're harassing; he is my partner, after all." Steve  murmured as he held the cupcakes out for the Med Personnel. "Something... might happen." 

"Are you threatening me?"

He smiled predatorily, leaning in to whisper his response,"I know why you're doing this. You're jealous of him. You want what he has, don't you? But you're never going to catch our attention in a positive manner if you keep this up. I'll be straight-forward. Don't do it again. And as for the book? Nothing of you in there. It's personal and I will rip you, quite literally, limb from limb if I hear so much as a peep of badmouthing from you. Are we clear?" Steve pulled back, not surprised at the half-empty plate of cupcakes. "Did everyone get one?" 

"These make up for the... incident earlier, Captain. I also enjoyed the show." the doctor chuckled. "I've been trying to report him for ages but he keeps slipping the paperwork into the shredder." 

"Hmm. I'll talk to Fury." he said as he swung the plate back her way. "You want one more?" 

"Certainly." She snagged one with a Master Sword design and walked in the direction of Medical, her steps light and confident. Sitwell looked from Steve's stern expression to the cameras and back to Steve's uncompromising, thousand yard stare. 

The man promptly faints dead away, Steve doing what he promised the newbie he would do; he sat on Sitwell (very lightly as he knew how heavy he was) enjoying a cupcake for everyone to see. It's where both of his lovers find him when they get out of the briefing and evil paperwork. Sitwell's been awake for about an hour now but doesn't dare move until Steve yawns and stands, offering his free hand to the Agent. 

"C'mon. I won't do this again if you don't." he says as he helps the unsteady man to his feet with one pull. 

"Watch him. He's devious." Sitwell whispered to an amused Phil. 

"Oh, I already knew that." That makes the other Senior Agent run all the faster (the pace of his walk sped up to about a jog by the time he rounded the corner). "Being mischievous and apologizing?" 

"Apparently he's been using the newbies to harass innocent Agents who like to bake... Amongst his harassment and spreading rumors about you." 

"Really? Like what?" Phil chuckled as they made their way back to the office, cupcakes disappearing as they finally made it to the door. 

"That you cheated on Clint and I with him? That's originally what alerted me to the fact that he's been the one behind it. Also, are the Agents snagging my cupcakes?" 

"Yes. Word gets around fast from Medical, you know that." Clint laughed as he took the last cupcake with a Buster sword design. 

"Mmm, that I do."

"Are there more of those in my office?" 

"If Natasha hasn't convinced Thor that he needed cupcakes or told Tony? Yes. If not? I can always whip some up in the Avengers' kitchen unit." he reassured his lover as   
they stepped into an Avengers-filled office. 

"Hey! Look, I saved you some. Thought you should enjoy your hard-work." Tony presented them with three of the cupcakes surrounded by a veritable army of rainbow colored crumbs. "Those were really good by the way." 

"Aye, I agree with Anthony." Thor said softly as he fed bits of cupcake to a sleepy Natasha, her eyes relaxed and half-lidded. Steve was glad to see that Thor had managed that feat without her startling or shying away. 

"Seconded. Can I have the recipe?" Bruce asked as he waved another cupcake in front of Tony's face. 

"Mmm, cupcake." They laughed as the other genius followed the sweet into Bruce's arms. "Mine." 

"Cake and sweets will certainly put the pounds on him if nothing else." he said wryly as he peeled off the wrapper for his own baked good. 

"Mnot skinny." Tony muttered even as the other scientist poked at his ribs. "Gonna make me fat, actually, if you guys keep making this stuff. I won't be able to fit in the Iron Man." 

"Liar." Bruce returned fondly as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "I can take both of my hands and still touch the tips together."

"You like me fat?" the mock-offended tone had the gamma expert grinning into the broad shoulder of his lover. There's a tension there that Steve doesn't like at all but waits for Tony to say something. 

"Fat is a matter of fact and life, Tony, but I wouldn't mind if you gained a few pounds that aren't muscle." Bruce murmured as Natasha glanced over at them, rare confusion sliding across her face. 

"You are strange. There is barely any fat on you and yet all you eat is junk food and drink coffee."

"I, uh, had a bit of a eating thing. It was back in college..." The mood of the room dropped as Steve realized what Tony was saying. Someone had bullied Tony into not eating by calling him fat. "Whoa, hey, the person who said those things isn't here anymore and don't you dare track down anything. Geez, I wish you guys had been there when all of my other things happened. Over-protective much?" Steve sees the tension disappear from Tony's shoulders as he uses humor to raise the mood again. 

"We are a team now." Natasha murmurs as she sits on Thor's tree-trunk thighs. "Teams defend one another from... Everything." 

"Right, well, as off-putting as that was, it's not going to deter me from eating those delicious cupcakes and I swear if Clint doesn't eat his, I'll do it for him." Tony announces as Clint guards his jealously. 

"Steve, make some more for the evil dinosaur cupcake-thief. I happen to like mine without extra bites in it." Clint huffs as he takes another slow, careful bite. 

"Rawr." comes Tony's sarcastic answer and the general mood lightens up entirely as Clint flees to the vent with his cupcake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Argh! This is what I get for attempting sequels. This... mess. I was just trying to be light-hearted. _NOPE._ Thanks Tony Muse, thanks a _**ton**_. Enjoy. No Beta or anything else. Leave me feedback, folks. It brightens my day. 


End file.
